lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
LBPU Wiki:About
Our Mission Our mission is to maintain a comprehensive, reliable and objective database of the history of the LittleBigPlanet Union and the history of 'clanning' on the LittleBigPlanet series of video games, published by Sony Computer Entertainment. About the Union Archives The LBP Union Archives began as the LBP Union Wiki in 2009 and was established by the first President of the LittleBigPlanet Union, Godman2k7, to keep a comprehensive database of all Union states and history. This older wiki can be found here. It was very loosely maintained and had very few standards for style and professionalism, and no concept of source citation. Up around the point of the Union Schism, the wiki was thrown into the conflict between the New Union and the Loyalist Union. Godman2k7 protected the main page and used it to promote his new, now defunct, Loyalist Union Wiki. Years after the initial collapse of the Union, the alliance was refounded on December 14th, 2013. Seeking to reboot the wiki, refounding President M88youngling sought to renovate the old wiki, but Godman2k7 explained that he had lost his password and was unable to remove the protection on the main portal. As such, M88youngling founded this site and entrusted it under the Union Ministry of Intelligence to preserve data on Union clans and history. It has since grown to adopt standards for article styles, citations, and also has developed a more professional appearance in general. It also has expanded to provide a repository of information on much more than just the LBP Union and its history, and seeks to fill in the gaps for the many holes in LBP clan history. Even beyond the fall of the Union in 2016, this wiki will continue to grow as a resource. Anyone '''can contribute to the archival initiative. Visitors are openly welcome to contribute by creating pages, updating articles and adding information to help make this wiki the best and most objective source of information for the LBP Union and other clan history. Whether or not you are completely unfamiliar with organizations on LittleBigPlanet, or if you are an old veteran, the LBP Union Archives is the ideal place for you to grow and contribute your knowledge to the expansive history of LittleBigPlanet's 'clanning community,' communicate and discuss ideas/knowledge with other archivists. Our wiki's main portal design heavily borrows from that of the Destiny Wiki. Please be sure to check out their very professional site. Important Links Thanks for your interest in the LBP Union Archives! For first-time visitors or even veteran editors, here are the articles that we think are most important to read as you're getting started! *Site Administrators *General Disclaimer * *New Article Policy *Wiki Etiquette *List of All Other LBPU Archives Policies Final Reminders The LBP Union Archives (The LBP Union Wiki) is open to '''all, from administrators to Wikia veteran users to new signed in users. However, this wiki must comply with externally enforced regulations such as U.S. laws; as such, users must be a minimum of 13 years old in order to ensure the safety of minors on the internet and to avoid noncompliance with the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). Unfortunately, those who do not comply with this policy are at risk of being blocked from the site. As with any online collaborative project, this wiki is at risk of inconsistency, lack of readability, vandalism, spam, and other problems that may impede our mission. We therefore ask all those who take part in building this wiki to read our and other policies in order to ensure consistency throughout our articles, and to prevent the risk of disciplinary action over a simple mistake. Remember, it is your responsibility to read and follow our policies in order to avoid being subject to punishment under our responsibilities to protect this wiki's integrity. So please do not hesitate to ask an Administrator if you have any questions!Category:Policies